Doors, toolboxes, and windows can be latched closed using any of a variety of different mechanisms. These latch mechanisms hold the window, for example, closed when placed in a certain position. Typically, when these latch mechanisms are actuated, they can be moved to a position, whereby the window, door, or toolbox can be opened. As can be gathered, these types of mechanisms can be used in any of a variety of different constructions and devices, with it known to use a latching mechanism in these constructions. The latching mechanism typically works, whereby it is turned to cause a latch, or similar member, to move, allowing the cabinet door or window to be opened or closed.
Most known devices involve the use of a turning mechanism. It is desired, however, to have a device that can be pulled. An advantage of such a device is it requires less space to operate.
Additionally, most of these latch mechanisms have to be fastened or riveted to the door or window. Typically, such fastening, or riveting, requires additional time and parts to accomplish the permanent attachment of the latch device to the door. As such, it is desired to have a device, which can be quickly installed without rivets. Such a device would be advantageous because it would decrease the amount of labor that would be required for attachment and would, presumably, decrease the total overall cost of the device.